You Left Something Behind?
by obsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: Micah hits Harry with his car and while trying to get him help, Harry hides a particularly valuable artifact in his car. This first chance encounter will end up with Micah, a muggle, getting involved. R&R!


Alright.. I'm not sure where this is going, but I know this Micah character up because I'm writing backstories about him right now because I'm going to write a whole book about him eventually. That should help. Just a beginning.

**Neville Longbottom?**

Driving through England's back roads was a favorite past time of Micah's whenever he got the chance to visit his grandparents. Their family had owned a farm in Northern England for hundreds of years, and when they died, Micah would inherit the estate. He drove slowly across the country side, enjoying the cool breeze coasting across his face as the car took on speed down a hill.

It was too good to be true, enjoying the weather and such, and Micah should have guessed something bizarre was about to happen. He went around a tight curve when suddenly a person dressed all in black appeared out of nowhere in front of his car. He slammed on his breaks, his tires screeching as the rubber came off on the cement.

The car still running, Micah threw open his door and ran behind his car. Dressed in black robes, a boy with black hair and glasses lay unmoving on the pavement.

Slowly, Micah approached the boy who looked about the same age as himself. The trees surrounding him had grown eerily quiet; not a bird sang.

For a moment, he contemplated leaving. No one would ever know that he was the one that had hit him. But he'd grown up better then that. He bent down to the strangely dressed boy and felt for a pulse. It was oddly strong.

And so, Micah lifted him from the ground and threw him over his shoulder. He brought him to the passenger seat and set him in, taking the time to put his seat belt on in case any other random person decided to walk out in front of his on his drive.

He got in the drivers side and sped off, heading for the nearest hospital.

Twenty minutes into the drive, they still hadn't reached a sign pointing to a nearby town or hospital. He'd just seen a farm house and decided to stop by and ask for directions when the boy next to him moaned.

Micah pulled over, interested in what the boy would do next. Still knocked out, he mumbled, "Get away… No- you go…"

"Hello?" Micah said loudly, hoping to wake him up and help him feel less pain if at all possible.

The boy's eyes snapped open and suddenly there was a short straight stick pointed directly at his face, mere inches from his eyes, while his eyes flashed danger and warning.

"Alright, I don't know what you're doing, but seriously, what are you going to do with a stick?" Micah asked, wondering if he might have been better off leaving this stupid Brit where he'd hit him.

"Who are you?"

"Micah."

"You're American?"

"Yeah, what's it to yah? Now, I'm sorry I hit you. You showed up out of nowhere- what was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave you. Someone might have hit you. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you lowered your.. Umm.. Stick? Who are you anyway?"

The boy lowered his stick slightly, seeming to sense less danger in the situation.

"My name- my name is Neville Longbottom."

"Ok, Neville, what were you doing wandering through the woods wearing a cloak and carrying a shaped stick?"

"Could you just bring me back where you found me?"

Micah glared at him for a moment. "I just hit you with my car, and you don't even want to go to the hospital to see if you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine"

Micah knew nothing about this kid, absolutely nothing, but he could tell he wanted to be left alone. He turned on the engine and turned the car into reverse, heading back to the spot where he'd hit Neville. Throughout the ride, Micah noticed Neville massaging his left bicep. That must have been where he'd hit him.

After traveling for another 20 minutes, they hit the spot where the accident had occurred. The thick rubber lines were the give away.

Neville turned to Micah then, and he caught a thin scar on the boys forehead in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

"Thank you. For taking care of me. I really hope you can get out of this ridiculous forest alright. Good luck"

"Wait… what?"

But before Neville had a chance to answer, he had opened the car door, stumbling slightly as he opened the door and nearly face planting on the cement. He used the door to regain his balance before walking quickly back into the forest from which he had first appeared. Micah shifted the car into neutral and stepped on the gas to see what the boy would do, and in the blink of an eye, the boy in the trees turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air with a crack like a whip.

Like the idea? Comment pls. Promise there is a big suprise about this encounter to come.


End file.
